Good to You
by Magpie Game
Summary: On his last night as the 8th squad captain, Shunsui is surprised to find himself in a very different battle.


It was his last night in these quarters. Tomorrow he would be moved to the first squad where he would get a new room. New room, new office, new squad. New lieutenant. Shunsui took a fiery shot gulp of sake. It was the cheap stuff, his least favorite. But rebuilding had its costs and sometimes beggars couldn't be choosers. He wanted something to dull the pain of having to say good bye to her. He couldn't even tell her good bye properly. He couldn't face her. He just said, "I've enjoyed being your captain Nanao." And then left.

Her reitsu was so intertwined with his that he barely noticed her until her footsteps were already past his threshold. Shunsui turned, sake cup still in hand, willing himself to be brave enough to look her in the eye. He was still adjusting to his now extremely limited vision. Regardless of that, she was still extremely beautiful. Nanao wasn't in her normal uniform. She was dressed in a beautiful sky blue yukata that was decorated with delicate cherry blossoms. Her hair was up in a silver comb that he had purchased for her years before. He was still in his rumpled uniform, captain's haori, and his pink haori. His hat was somewhere in the room but he didn't care about finding it just yet. Seeing her dressed up like that swept the embers in belly into a small fire. Shunsui swallowed, trying to remain composed.

"Nanao," Shunsui smiled sadly. "How lovely of you to come. I wish I had better sake to offer you. May I make you some tea?"

"No thank you sir." Nanao's voice was so quiet and gentle that it was barely more than a whisper. "I don't mind if your sake isn't up to your usual snuff."

He poured her a small dish and handed it to her. Her eyes were glassy behind the thin frame metal glasses. He poured himself some more alcohol and lifted his own dish in the air.

"It's my last night in these quarters." He began.

"Sir," She tried to interrupt.

"They have been good to me for many years." He swallowed hard again, trying to choke down any rogue tears or sobs. "The squad has been good to me for many years. Too good to me. You've been good to me."

The tears in her eyes threatened her dark lashes. She smiled at him and tried to interrupt again.

"I shall miss you most of all Nanao-chan." He brought the dish to his lips. "To the quarters. To the eighth. And to you. Most of all."

He downed his drink. She finished hers in a few sips. Nanao placed the dish back on his desk and circled round to where he was standing.

"I've come to make a formal request." She said. "Will you promise me that you will consider this seriously?"

"Of course." He answered as he put his dish down.

"Take me with you?" Nanao asked. She took one of his hands in hers. His were much larger and tanned. She brought it to her lips and pressed her lips to the palm. Shunsui inhaled sharply.

"Nanao-chan. My darling Nanao-" "It's regulation to pick your own lieutenant," She continued. "You're a mess without me. How many lieutenants have you been through?"

"They will want someone from the first squad." His free hand moved to her face. Shunsui stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"Every commander brings something new to the table." Nanao continued. "You can have two lieutenants. One from the first squad-"

"And one from the eighth?" He raised his good eyebrow.

"And me." Nanao licked her lips. "Please. Take me with you."

Shunsui bent his head and covered her lips with his. He meant for it to be a sweet, short good bye kiss. One that would convey everything he felt without breaking too much more of his heart. He had forgotten that kissing involves two people and Nanao knew him well enough to know this was a card he would play. A quick kiss to wrap up everything they felt for years. Longer maybe, decades. Her hands grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him closer. She deepened the kiss, taking time to savor his top lip, then the bottom. When her tongue pressed gently against his mouth she felt the rumble in his throat. Shunsui's hands found her waist and pressed her up towards him. Her chest pressed against his, and she welcomed his tongue in her mouth. She hadn't planned the groan that escaped from her lips but it was a nice touch. So far she was winning this battle.

"Nanao-chan," He broke away after several long moments. "Nanao, please don't make this harder than it already is."

"You said so yourself I've been good to you." She pleaded and her forehead pressed against his. "I could be so good to you there."

Her left hand snaked under the opening of his uniform and began to trace small patterns on his bare chest. A moment later her right hand began the same mission. It was almost too delightful for him. How long had he dreamt of being this close to her? Shunsui tipped his head back and exhaled.

"You're making this very difficult."

"I know." Nanao's eyes narrowed in enjoyment. She began to press kisses along his throat. He groaned again. Nanao liked that. She liked the feel of vibrations against her lips. "You need me. How can you run the entire Gotei 13 without me? You barely ran the Eighth without me."

"That," He gulped and she giggled against his skin. He looked down in her face again. "Is a very good point."

"Yamamoto wouldn't want you to be drowning in your responsibilities." She continued. "He knew you. He would understand that you need a different set of lieutenants than he did."

"He would understand that I need you." Shunsui smiled. "Kiss me again Nanao."

"Take me with you?"

"The eighth is your home."

"You are my home." She said firmly. He inhaled. "I can adapt to anywhere I am sent. I just want to be with you."

"Kiss me again Nanao." Shunsui was smiling now. It was 3a wide, hungry smile that sought her lips. "Please?"

"Promise me?" Nanao asked.

"I promise." Shunsui vowed. "I'll take you with me. They might not like it but I'm commander now. I need a squad I can work with. I need your skills and your intelligence."

Nanao sighed and relented. Her mouth found his in a deep kiss. Shunsui's arms tightened around her. Nanao's hand dug deeper into his uniform and began to ease it off his shoulders. The haoris fell off. Shunsui pulled away.

"Nanao?" His eyes were unsure. It was a moment he longer for but he didn't want to take advantage. She placed on of his hands on her obi.

"It's your last night here." She whispered. "I can be good to you here too."


End file.
